Modern vehicles are capable of generating and reporting an increasing amount of sensor data from which various road-related events (e.g., slippery road events, precipitation events, visibility events, etc.) can be detected. However, with the potential number of connected vehicles expected to grow into the millions, service providers face significant technical challenges to efficiently process vehicle-reported sensor data to determine whether to report or otherwise act on any road events detected from the sensor data.